


D is for Dinosaurs

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Alphabet Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Cas is hot, Dinosaurs, Jurassic Park AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in the middle of a dig when someone wants to talk to him about funding. That's Sam's job, but no, this guy insists on meeting Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dinosaurs

Dean doesn’t just like dinosaurs, he LOVES them. He’s fascinated by how they must have moved, what they might have eaten, what their lifestyles must have been like, finding fossils and putting them together. Give him a square foot of dirt, a few digging tools, and he’s a happy camper.

Most of the time. Right now, though, he’s beyond pissed off, because some unknown douchebag has interrupted his dig - YES SAMMY, HIS DIG - to talk to him about fundraising, of all things.

Dean doesn’t do fundraising, that’s what Sammy’s around for.

But for some reason, the high and mighty muckety-muck wants only to talk to Dean, and so it must be.

Dean doesn’t even bother to wash the dust from his hands before heading to his trailer. If this guy - Novak somebody - is going to insist on meeting him and taking him away from his dig, then he’ll just have to deal with Dean being a bit messy.

He rethinks this when he sees who’s waiting for him inside the trailer. One of the most gorgeous guys he’s seen in a long time leans against the kitchen counter, his legs crossed at the ankles. The guy’s got messy dark hair and bright blue eyes, and god help Dean, he’s wearing cowboy boots.

Dean switches gears from righteous anger to flirtatious charm. He stretches out his hand with a wide grin. “Well hey there. Sorry I didn’t get the chance to wash up.”

The other man’s grip is warm and strong, and a big chunk of Dean’s blood starts its journey southward. When Dean hears his voice in reply, he realizes just how screwed he is.

Deep and dark, much stronger than it has any right to be, the voice sends tingles along Dean’s spine. “Hello, Mr. Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak.”

Dean swallows audibly. “That’s a hell of a name. Mind if I call you Cas?”

Castiel hesitates for a brief moment, and then the tiniest of smiles lifts the corner of his lips - oh god, those lips - and he says, “Only if I can call you Dean.” His eyes flicker to where their hands are still clasped together. Oh crap. Dean’s still holding Cas’s hand.

"Yeah, Cas. You can call me whatever you want," Dean blurts before he has a chance to think about it.

Cas’s smile grows even wider. “Oh, I like that.”


End file.
